gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type
The MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type is a variant of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Its known pilots include Sergei Smirnov. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variation of the Tieren Ground Type, the Tieren High Mobility Type is designed with two goals in mind: to remedy the Ground Type's poor mobility while maintaining the advantages of its heavy bulk, and to incorporate some form of flight capabilities.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' BookGundam 00 Official Website Profile To achieve these goals, jet engines are installed in its legs and in the new folding wings on the waist.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book The mobile suit is also lightened as the shield on the Ground Type's left leg is removed, while the two shoulder shields are replaced by wing end plates. With all these changes, the Tieren High Mobility Type obtains a high hovering speed of 300km/h and can travel at 900km/h while in the air. However, the wings of the Tieren High Mobility Type are unsuitable for actual flight, rather they are for for gliding descent from transport planes and for changing course while hovering.Profile on defunct Gundam 00 English Official Website After landing, the wings fold vertically and rotate behind the mobile suit's back for storage. The Tieren High Mobility Type is armed with the same 200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun, 30mm Machine Gun and Carbon Blade as the Ground Type. Despite having vastly superior mobility over the Ground Type, the Tieren High Mobility Type is a costly machine due to its jet engines and wings. As a result, the know-how gained from the Tieren High Mobility Type is used to develop the more cost effective MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B. Armaments ;*200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun :Same main weapon as used by the Tiered Ground Type, the smoothbore gun is mounted on the Tieren High Mobility Type's right arm and rapid fires 200mm caliber shells. To adapt to a wide range of operations, the smoothbore gun can use various types of ammunitions, including armor piercing rounds, APFSDS rounds, grenades, anti-air projectiles, flares, rocket assisted projectiles, etc. In addition, a 12.7mm coaxial machine gun is mounted on the main gun's barrel. The coaxial machine gun is adjusted so that its bullet trajectory synchronizes with the main gun's at a distance of around 2000 meters. Thus, by using the coaxial machine gun, it is possible to know the specific landing point of the bullet, increasing the accuracy of the main gun. ;*30mm Machine Gun :Like the Tieren Ground Type, the Tieren High Mobility Type has a 6-barreled, shell-firing machine gun built into the left chest. Despite having small caliber and a low attack power, its rapid fire capability means that it is suitable for anti-personal, anti-air purpose and the likes. Additionally, although it cannot damage enemy units during mobile suit combat, it can still restrict enemy’s movements. ;*Carbon Blade :Identical close combat armament as used by the Tieren Ground Type, it is a katar-like weapon with a trapezoidal-shaped blade that parallels the grip. Made of super-hard carbon, the carbon blade is mounted on the back of the waist when not in use. The weapon takes advantage of the Tieren High Mobility Type's power and heavy weight to smash/shatter the target, rather than cut/slice it. Even if the carbon blade is blocked by the opponent's shield, the blow can still be used to completely throw the opponent off balance. Stored on the rear waist when not in use. History In AD 2307, Sergei Smirnov piloted a Tieren High Mobility Type to combat the GN-001 Gundam Exia when the Gundam assaulted an HRL base in Ceylon. Thanks to Sergei's experience as a mobile suit pilot, he had limited success, putting the Exia in a position where it could not fully utilize its GN Sword. He then attempted to crush Exia's head. However, the Exia quickly retook the advantage after pulling out a GN Beam Saber and disabled Sergei's machine. In AD 2312, some of these units were acquired and used by Katharon. Gallery msj-06ii-c-wing.jpg|Wing details Tieren Smoothbore Gun.jpg|200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun details Notes References External links *MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type on MAHQ.net